Utilisateur:Kéz-Glee
''Présentation Bon une petite présentation s'impose. Bonjour/Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kéziah (oui c'est moche), j'ai 18 ans et je suis en Première L, et bien sur je suis Gleek. *-* Petit racontage de vie : Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil même si j'adore critiquer les autres (mais ça reste dans la limite hein). J'adore lire, écrire (fanfictions https://www.fanfiction.net/~gaypowa ), et écouter de la musique. J'adore sortir avec mes amis, et faire le fou (pour rester poli) avec eux. Je raconte des conneries à longueur de temps, mais je sais être sérieux quand il le faut -ou pas- Comme tout ados qui se respectent, ''j'adoooooooooooore manger. Oui on s'en fout mais je voulais le dire héhé. è.é Bref voili voilou. ☼ ''Le commencement. ~ Je regarde '''Glee' depuis le tout début (enfin le tout début ça veut dire le début de la saison deux pour moi vu que j'ai commencé à partir de là), au début j'aimais pas spécialement, pour moi c'était une nouvelle version d'High School Musical (honte à moi.) Puis j'ai vu qu'ils avaient repris : "Don't Stop Believin"'' et '"Teenage Dream" ''qui sont des chansons que j'aimais déjà avant :mavie: Donc j'ai commencé à regarder, à aimer, puis à devenir complètement accro, j'me suis tout de suite identifié à Kurt Hummel '/ 'Chris Colfer , car tout comme lui je suis homosexuel, ma vie au lycée n'est pas facile. C'est un personnage que j'adore pour sa franchise,humour et son courage. Chris 1025.jpg|Chris Colfer. *-* ChrisUK 12.jpg Chris 598.jpg '''''Personnages favoris (1). Mon personnage préféré juste après Kurt, c'est''' Sam Evans / Chord Overstreet. Je le trouve juste adorable, drôle, attentif aux besoins de ses amis. Chord 000.jpg Chord 792.jpg Chord 185.jpg ' ' Mon deuxième personnage préféré : 'Santana Lopez / Naya Rivera ', c'est mon personnage féminin favori car elle est très belle, elle a une voix magnifique et évidemment j'adore son humour noir aussi. Même si je pense que c'est pour cacher sa "fragilité" mais elle est une amie loyale. Naya 1998.jpg Naya 000.jpg Naya 001.jpg En troisième vient : '''Brittany Pierce / Heather Morris, je trouve son personnage drôle, ses répliques me font pleurer de rire, et j'aime bien son côté innocente, elle dit des choses vraies mais de façon enfantine, elle est dans son monde à elle, bref elle est choupinette. Heather 213.jpg Heather100th.jpg Heather Morris.jpg En quatrième : Quinn Fabray / Dianna Agron,''c'est un personnage que j'aime car après toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé elle est toujours retombée sur ses pieds pour en ressortir que plus forte. J'admire son personne pour ces quelques points. Dianna 879.jpg Dianna 902.jpg Dianna-agron1.jpg Et en dernier : 'Rachel Berry / Lea Michele car avant tout, j'admire son ambition, et le fait qu'elle fasse tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. Son côté diva agace pas mal de monde, mais je trouve que c'est ce qui fait que je l'aime. Lea 234.png Lea 2305.png Lea 4600.png Couples favoris. Mon couple favori : '''Blam, sans aucun doute ! Je les vois tellement ensemble c'est dingue. Même si ils ne sont pas canons, ils sont mon OTP. Leur complicité et tout ça, hum. *^* Blam 000.jpg Blam 001.jpg 412 11.jpg J'aime aussi le couple : Brittana, elle sont mignonnes ensemble. Elles se complètent bien. They're getting married bitches. 608 05.jpg 608 01.jpg 603 01.jpg Et il y a : Quick ! Ce couple est tout simplement adorable. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Soulmates. *-* Quick never can say goodbye performance.png GifQuickGoodbye.gif 602 11.jpg Et pour finir :' Finchel'. Ils sont fait pour être ensembles, malgré les 3000 disputes qu'ils ont eu, ils n'ont jamais arrêté de s'aimer, de toujours revenir l'un vers l'autre : soulmates ! Finchel43.jpg FinchelIdo.jpg Finchel1.jpg Mais sinon j'adore énormément tous les autres membres du Cast ! ' ' Une pensée pour Cory Monteith 'qui est décédé le 13 Juillet 2013, repose en paix Cory. On t'aime. ♥ thumb|Because you'll stay forever in our heart Cory. ♥ RIP Cory.jpg|Repose en paix. ♥ ' LeaMicheeele.jpg|Lea Michele. CoryFOF2.jpg|Cory Monteith. ♥♥ Chord pause avec une guitare.png|Chord Overstreet. ♥ Smack de jenna.png|Jenna Ushkowitz. *-* Matthew 06.jpg|Matthew Morrison. Jayma 25.jpg|Jayma Mays. Melissa 49.jpg|Melissa Benoist. Jacob 58.png|Jacob Artist. Becca 62.png|Becca Tobin. Dean 27.png|Dean Geyer. *___* Amber 280.jpg|Amber Riley. *w* Alex 108.jpg|Alex Newell. Jonathan-c.jpg|Jonathan Groff. Jane 366.png|Jane Lynch. Mark 320.png|Mark Salling. *q* Chris 1201.jpg|Chrisounet. *--* Darren 1380.jpg|Darren Criss. ♥ Blake 10.jpg|Blake Jenner. *--* Demi 01.jpg|Demi Lovato. Dianna-agron1.jpg|Dianna Agron. *-* Naya rivera (18).jpg|Naya Rivera. Heather Morris-3.jpg|Heather Morris. Grant gustin 023.jpg|Grant Gustin. *o* Nolan 65.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk. *_* Lauren P10.jpg|Lauren Potter. *-* Skylar 01.jpg|Skylar Astin. ** ''' M'enfin bref, je regarde d'autres séries comme Charmed, Pretty Little Liars, Gossip Girl, Supernatural, Teen Wolf, New Girl, Faking It, Arrow, The Flash, Shameless, Once Upon A Time, etc... Chansons favorites. ♫ '''Saison 1 : Pilot : Don't Stop Believin' (1x01) Can't Fight This Feeling Showmance : Gold Digger I Say A Little Prayer The Rhodes Not Taken : Alone Somebody To Love (1x05) Throwdown : '' Keep Holding On (1x07) ''Mash-Up : Bust A Move Sweet Caroline Wheels : Defying Gravity (1x09) Hairography : '' Papa Don't Preach ''Sectionals : Don't Rain On My Parade (1x13) My Life Would Suck Without You The Power of Madonna : '' Borderline / Open Your Heart What It Feels Like For A Girl Like A Prayer ''Laryngitis : '' One ''Theatricality : '' Beth Bad Romance ''Journey : '' Faithfully To Sir, With Love 'Saison 2 : ' ''Audition : Empire State Of Mind Billionaire Toxic : ...Baby One More Time The Only Exception Grilled Cheesus : I Want To Hold Your Hand One Of Us Duets : '' Don't Go Breaking My Heart River Deep, Mountain High Lucky ''Never Been Kissed : '' One Love (People Get Ready) Teenage Dream (2x06) ''The Substitute : '' Forget You Singing In The Rain / Umbrella ''Furt : Marry You Just The Way You Are Special Education : '' (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Valerie ''Silly Love Song : '' When I Get You Alone Firework Silly Love Songs ''Comeback : '' Somebody To Love (2x13) Take Me Or Leave Me ''Blame It On The Alcohol : Don't You Want Me Sexy : '' Landslide ''Original Song : Get It Right Loser Like Me Born This Way : '' I Feel Pretty / Unpretty Somewhere Only We Know Born This Way ''Rumors : Go Your Own Way The Prom Queen : Friday New York : I Love New York / New York, New York Still Got Tonight For Good Pretending Saison 3 : ''' ''The Purple Piano Project :'' it's Not Unusual You Can't Stop The Beat ''Asian F :'' Spotlight Out Here On My Own Fix You ''The First Time :'' Uptown Girl ''I Kissed A Girl :'' Perfect I'm The Only One Girls Just Wanna Have Fun I Kissed A Girl (3x07) Constant Craving ''Hold On To Sixteen : '' Red Solo Cup Man In The Mirror We Are Young ''Yes/No :'' Summer Nights Without You We Found Love ''Michael : '' Never Can Say Goodbye I Just Can't Stop Loving You ''Heart :'' Love Shack ''On My Way :'' Cough Syrup Here's To Us ''Big Brother :'' Fighter ''Saturday Night Glee-ver : '' Boogie Shoes ''Dance With Somebody : '' I Wanna Dance With Somebody So Emotional It's Not Right But It's Okay My Love Is Your Love ''Prom-asaurus : '' Big Girls Don't Cry What Makes You Beautiful ''Nationals :'' Tongue Tied ''Goodbye : '' You Get What You Give In My Life I'll Remember Seasons Of Love (saison 3) 'Saison 4 : ' ''The New Rachel :'' Call Me Maybe Never Say Never It's Time ''Britney 2.0 :'' Hold It Against Me Womanizer 3 Gimme More ''The Break-Up : '' Barely Breathing Give Your Heart A Break Don't Speak Mine The Scientist ''The Role You Were Born To Play :'' Hopelessly Devoted To You Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Everybody Talks ''Glease : '' Greased Lightning ''Dynamic Duets :'' My Dark Side Heroes Some Nights ''Thanksgiving :'' Homeward Bound / Home Come See About Me ''Swan Song :'' Don't Dream It's Over ''Glee, Actually :'' Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah ''Sadie Hawkins : '' No Scrubs ''Naked : '' Centerfold / Hot In Herre Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Love Song The New Year ''Diva : '' Diva Don't Stop Me Now Nutbush City Limits ''I Do : '' You're All I Need To Get By Just Can't Get Enough Anything Could Happen ''Boys Ang Girls On Film : '' In Your Eyes Footloose ''Feud :'' How To Be A Heartbreaker Cold Hearted Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way I Still Believe / Super Bass Closer ''Guilty Pleasures :'' Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Wannabe Mamma Mia ''Shooting Star : '' Say ''Sweet Dreams :'' Next To Me You Have More Friends Than You Know Don't Stop Believin' (4x19) Outcast ''Lights Out :'' Longest Time ''Wonder-Ful :'' You Are The Sunshine Of My Life Superstition Higher Ground ''All Or Nothing :'' Clarity Hall Of Fame 'Saison 5 : ' ''Love, Love, Love : '' Yesterday Drive My Car Got To Get You Into My Life Help! A Hard Day's Night I Saw Her Standing There All You Need Is Love ''Tina In The Sky With Diamonds :'' Get Back Here Comes The Sun Hey Jude Let It Be ''The Quarterback :'' Seasons Of Love I'll Stand By You (5x03) Fire And Rain If I Die Young No Surrender Make You Feel My Love ''Repose en paix Cory. We love you. ♥'' ''A Katy Or A Gaga : '' Marry The Night Applause Wide Awake ''The End Of Twerk :'' Blurred Lines If I Were A Boy Wrecking Ball On Our Way ''Movin' Out : '' Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) Piano Man (5x06) My Life Honesty An Innocent Man Just The Way You Are You May Be Right ''Puppet Master : '' Into The Groove You're My Best Friend The Fox ''Previously Unaired Christmas :'' Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) Mary's Little Boy Child Away In A Manger ''Frenemies : '' Whenever I Call You Friend Brave Don't Rain On My Parade (5x09) Every Breath You Take Breakaway ''Trio : '' Jumpin' Jumpin' Barracuda Hold On ''City Of Angels : '' I Love LA Mr Roboto / Counting Stars More Than A Feeling America (5x11) I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For ''100 :'' Toxic (5x12) Defying Gravity (5x12) Valerie (5x12) Keep Holding On (5x12) Happy ''New Directions : '' I Am Changing Loser Like Me (5x13) Be Okay Just Give Me A Reason Don't Stop Believin' (5x13) ''New New York :'' Downtown You Make Me Feel So Young Best Day Of My Life Rockstar Don't Sleep In The Subway ''Bash : '' No One Is Alone Broadway Baby Colorblind ''Tested :'' Love Is A Battlefield ''Opening Night :'' Lovefool I'm The Greatest Star (5x17) Pumpin Blood ''The Back-Up Plan :'' Wake Me Up Story Of My Life Doo Wop (That Thing) The Rose ''Old Dog, New Tricks :'' Memory Werewolves Of London Lucky Star Take Me Home Tonight ''The Untitled Rachel Berry Project : '' All Of Me Glitter In The Air American Boy Pompeii 'Saison 6 : ' ''Loser Like Me : '' Suddenly Seymour Sing (6x01) Let It Go ''Homecoming :'' Take On Me Tightrope Problem Mustang Sally Home ''Jagged Little Tapestry : '' Hand In My Pocket / I Feel The Earth Move Will You Love Me Tomorrow / Head Over Feet So Far Away You Learn / You’ve Got A Friend ''The Hurt Locker, Part One :'' Bitch A Thousand Miles ''The Hurt Locker, Part Two :'' My Sharona You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) It Must Have Been Love Father Figure All Out Of Love ''What The World Needs Now : '' Wishin' And Hoping Arthur's Theme They Long To Be Close To You Promises, Promises Alfie What The World Needs Now ''Transitioning : '' Same Love All About That Bass Somebody Loves You Time After Time ''A Wedding :'' Hey Ya! Our Day Will Come ''Child Star : '' Friday I'm In Love Uptown Funk Cool Kids ''The Rise And The Fall Of Sue Sylvester : '' Rather Be Rise ''We Built This Glee Club :'' Listen To Your Heart We Built This City Take Me To Church Come Sail Away ''2009 : '' Popular Pony ''Dreams Come True :'' Teach Your Children Someday We’ll Be Together The Winner Takes It All This Time I Lived Personnages favoris.(2) Là, je n'ai pas était trop exigeant je pense ! Donc : Kurt Hummel Santana Lopez Blaine Anderson Brittany Pierce Rachel Berry Finn Hudson Quinn Fabray Noah Puckerman Sam Evans Mike Chang Artie Abrams Mercedes Jones Will Schuester Sue Sylvester Becky Jackson Jake Puckerman Kitty Wilde Burt Hummel Emma Pillsbury-Schuester Shannon Beiste Holly Holliday Carole Hummel Tina Cohen-Chang Mason McCarthy Madison McCarthy Spencer Porter '''Les personnages que je ne supporte pas voir : Frida Romero Jacob Ben Israel Hunter Clarington Adam Crawford Chandler Kiehl Principal Figgins ''Episodes favoris. '''Saison 1 : ' L'effet Glee Droit au but Le talent n'a pas d'âge Vitamine D Minorité report Tragédie en sous-sol La puissance de Madonna Trouver sa voix Complètement Gaga Rhapsodie 'Saison 2 : ' Objectif New York Le Croque-Messie Premiers baisers Chantons sous la pluie Mariages Come-Back Bonjour ivresse Sexy Sur un air original Être ou ne paraître la reine de la promo Les lumières de Broadway 'Saison 3 : ' Opération : Piano violet Fausses notes La première fois Même pas mal Une fille avec une fille La jeunesse est un art Veux-tu m'épouser ? Michael Ce que la vie nous réserve Dans l'ombre de son frère On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un Balosaurus A nous les Nationales ! Comment se dire adieu ... 'Saison 4 : ' La nouvelle Rachel Nos premiers émois Le rôle de sa vie Glease Duels de super-héros Thanksgiving orphelin Mise à nu Diva Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... Affrontements Plaisirs coupables Le droit de rêver Blackout Fantas-stevie-que Tout ou rien 'Saison 5 : ' All You Need Is Love Let It Be Requiem : Love you Cory. ♥ ♥ Une Katy ou une Gaga Rébellion Futur imparfait Le marionnettiste Meilleurs ennemis La cité des anges La fin d'une époque (1ère partie) La fin d'une époque (2ème partie) New York New York Un héros ordinaire Une étoile est née Le plan B Vieux chiens, nouveaux trucs Le Rachel Berry Show 'Saison 6 : ' La loose Retour au bercail Les combinaisons dangereuses Vengeances en séries (2/2) Mentors tout-terrain Transitions Les mariages Le tyran à paillettes L'âme du Glee Club 2009 Le rêve devient réalité